heehawfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4-18
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Johnny Paycheck * Sandy Posey * Ruby Davis and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang! * Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang ** "There Is a Tavern in The town" * The Joke Fence - Junior ** Didja hear the one about the guy who crossed a jug of moonshine with a fire extinguisher? No, what happened? When he gets lit, he can put hisself out. * Kornfield Jokes * Gordie's General Store ** Kiss over the phone * Ask Buck? ** How do I stop a rooster crowing on Sunday morning? * The Quilting Bee ** Ancestors came in a covered wagon * Johnny Paycheck ** "Don't Take Her She's All I Got" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** I often recall the words of Ozzie Waffle, the late great falcon of The Secret Order of The Loon. Here are just a few of his words: cat, horse, street, lake, think, Daylight Saving Time, girl, banana, tree... * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "But You Know I Love You" * Empty Arms Hotel ** Junior needs a safe place for his cheese * Pauline and Pierre ** Mr. Snidely wants to rent the spare room * Sandy Posey ** "Bring Him Home Safely to Me" * Archie's Barber Shop ** Metroit, Dichigan * The Hagers ** "I Can See Clearly Now" * Justus O'Peace ** When the shooting occurred * At the Schoolhouse ** Spell "Mississippi" * Gloom, Despair, and Agony on Me - Archie, Gordie, Grandpa, Roy ** The preacher last Sunday, he told the congregation This business of sin, he said, is a bad situation But he couldn't'a been a-talkin' to me; I'm as innocent as can be And I can resist anything, except maybe temptation * Ruby Davis ** "Thanks, I Needed That" * Pickin' and Grinnin' * Grandpa and Minnie's Kitchen ** Tips * KORN News * Salute! ** Sheps Hollow, Wisconsin, population 2 * The Moonshiners ** Left a full jug of corn on the train * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** At jingle-bell time, you made out the guest list For Judy and Jill and Trudy and Tex When Christmas rolled 'round, you sent out the gift list You signed the cards, dear, but I sign the checks * Johnny Paycheck ** "Mr. Bojangles" * Doc Campbell ** Cough for me * Weepin' Willie ** Doc Campbell told me not to worry about getting pneumonia * Roy Clark ** "Right or Left at Oak Street" * Samples Sales ** We service all cars we sell * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Navy beans cooked with smoked ham hocks And buttermilk cooled in an old stone crock And a big round onion and cracklin' bread And a big cherry cobbler, ain't that enough said? Yum, yum! * Salute! ** Promised Land, Arkansas, population 30 * The Naggers ** I'm sorry I ever married you * Roy Clark ** instrumental * The Joke Fence - Misty ** Did you hear the one about the baby skunk? No, what happened? Its parents cut him off without a scent. * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Even Though" * Claude Strawberry, Country Poet ** "What's in a Name?" * Stringbean's Letter from Home ** A dog drank our gas * Doc Campbell ** Jimmy swallowed his harmonica * Kornfield Jokes * George Lindsey ** "Moccasin Branch" * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield